


Jack's Treasure

by coyotemoonmistress



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Being a typical pirate, Jack loves treasure; gold, fine fabric, gems and exotic spices. But what's waiting for Jack aboard the Pearl tonight might be his most valuable possession.





	Jack's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Con warning: please see ends notes for more info!
> 
> It's been so long since I posted and now in a completely different fandom? What can I say - the pairing has got me!
> 
> If there's something that doesn't make sense or I've misspelt something, please let me know. Everytime I read it to check it I kept changing things so I just had to stop!
> 
> There are many more fics on here that are more well written but I thought I'd try a quick one to see how I go...

Moonlight finds the Black Pearl nestled in a sheltered cove. Her crew spending gold well pillaged at the local taverns. 

Jack finishes his second ale before deciding he's waited long enough. The crew attempts to entice him with rum and buxom wenches, until Gibbs sees his captain's face and tells them to let him be. Jack has not had the best history of first mates but Gibbs can read him almost as well as the weather. 

Jack nodded his thanks before slipping through the crowd and back to his lady, which held the only body he was interested in tonight.

<<>>

He reveled in the silence of the sea after the suffocating rowdiness of the tavern. While he did enjoy being a part-time agent of chaos, the gentle rocking and comforting sound of the water sent a calming wave through him. 

The pirate let out a soft sigh at the feeling of timbers under this boots. She was in good shape; tidy and ready to sail at his word. 

Anticipation clawing at him, he walked back to his room.

He swung open his cabin door and started at what he saw. The room was well lit with a reckless amount of candles for a wooden vessel. But that thought was quickly silenced at what lay on his bed.

The pirate locked the door behind him and stalked over, as his dark eyes roamed over the prone form of none other than Commodore James Norrington. The officer was right where he left him, if only slightly more ruffled and wilted. He only wore a white linen shirt, cotton breeches and tights. Suddenly Jack was struck with want, as if the man were a chest, bursting with gold and gems.

"Pride of the King's navy you are." Jack threw off his hat, baldric and coat. "Knowin' you were waiting here for me all night - enough to drive me mad. But you'll make it worth my while, won't you kitten?" Jack gently stroked over the calf closest to him. The limb was swiftly pulled from his reach, callouses catching on fine fabric. The Commodore's arms - bound to the bed's frame as they were - tensed and flexed, causing the wood to groan.

"Perform whatever disgusting, unnatural acts you've captured me for and release me." The voice was appropriately cold and firm - the voice of a leader.

"Tut tut dear, you say it's disgustin' now, but soon enough.." The pirate climbed up and sat on the officer's lap, "you'll be begging for more." He rubbed the firm chest below him and gave his most lecherous grin. "You'll never want to leave, begging me to keep you tied right here, to be used whenever I need."

His owns filthy words had him grinding against his captive, who was now breathing hard and holding the bed's timbers in a white-knuckled grip. Jack had to laugh at the thought of his crew pushing whores at him when he had this man at his mercy.

Gilt teeth gleamed in the candlelight as the criminal continued. "Oh don't go all quiet on me now sweetheart, I was enjoying your haughty, prissy voice. Makes it all the sweeter when you give in and cry for more!" The man below him kicked out as the pirate rolled and pinched his nipples.

Jack sat up on his knees and reached for the ties on the sailor's beeches. "Let's have a look at what we're dealin' with here eh? And don't you kick me or make this too difficult. You act so innocent, and yet every man at sea hears about the scandalous perversions you navy boys get up to. We got some a'your men in the brig mate, I'm sure at least one amongst em would love to wrap their well-trained lips around me. I might take that mouthy, slender red one and --"

"His name is Lieutenant Andrew Gillette, and you will not touch him or any of my men. For the last time, perform whatever deviant acts you had in your sick mind and return me to the brig."

Jack smirked at the poor officer below him, "Jealous are we? Don't want to share me luv?" Laces open he pulled the garment off and away, then gripped both sides of the shirt and ripped the thing in half, leaving the remnants hanging over his bed. Clothes mostly removed Jack had to stand back and admire his newly bared prize.

Cream stockings clung to shapely calves, leading to long legs with thick thighs. At the apex of those strong thighs a nice cock - one of the larger he'd seen, at least it would be once it was flush with blood. A taught stomach and well-muscled chest made this prisoner the nicest he'd had tied to his bed. Some of his dark, chocolate coloured hair had come loose of it's knot, framing his face nicely. And those eyes, so emotive - the sailors strong words were betrayed by his soft, fearful eyes. Green, rare, Jack liked to collect rare items, another reason to keep this one with the rest of his collection here in his cabin. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, oh I'll give him something to cry about, Jack thought.

He'd wasted enough time already. Jack moved up to the head of the bed and shoved at the officer's shoulders, pushing his body to the bed - the bonds tied to rails in the frame enabled him to slide the man as he liked. He reached for the jar of slick on his bedside and kneeled on the bed at his hips.

"I've bedded my fair share of high end and forbidden game, but a commodore? I'll be the talk a'the piratical oceans havin' a Commodore of the King's Navy warmin' my bed!" He enjoying watching the man's jaw clench before twisting his hips to the side and hiking the top leg toward his chest, exposing his target nicely.

"It's time to getcha nice n' wet now luv. If ya was a girl, I could jus play with your big clit here and your tits and we'd be in business." Jack shivered as he slicked up his fingers, that did sound like a fun game, but maybe next time.

The commodore made a confused noise and frowned at Jack. "Shoving meself in dry would be as much fun for me as it would be for you. This way you might come to like it." The responding groan of disgust turned into one of discomfort as Jack slid a finger in deep.

Jack repositioned himself; straddling the leg on the bed while pushing against the other thigh, keeping it up and out of the way. His captive still held tight to his bonds with eyes closed. "Hush now, don't wanna break those pretty white teeth do you dear?" After the first finger has been so well received Jack tried for another, eager to move on to the next step.

Jack's breeches were uncomfortably tight, while looking down at the officer revealed he was still soft, despite his Jack's promises. This quickly changed however, with another finger and a quick twist of his wrist. The Commodore gasped quietly.

"That's what I was lookin' for, nice innit?" He rubbed that spot firmly as his captive took in breath and shifted. "Just imagine my prick slidin' home commodore, rammin' into ya over n over. Wonder how quiet you'll be then."

Muscles in the thigh under his hand bunched as the commodore moved. "Please," he whimpered, "Just, please."

Jack let his fingers slide free as he stood from the bed to remove his clothes. This is what he'd been waiting for, a kind of giving in that he wanted to hear. He smiled but no more than that, knowing any more braggadocio would result in his bedmate closing up again.

Naked as he could be with a bandana on Jack crawled between firm thighs and pushed them further apart. The commodore was quiet and maleable, allowing him nice and close until their cocks brushed. Now standing proud, Jack again admired his captive's tool, making a mental note to take it for a ride later.

The officer still had his eyes closed, but his mouth was open. Jack was suddenly struck with the thought of what a waste it was not to have spent himself across that fine face. But then those pearly whites may have been a danger. No teeth where he was going, just warm, slick tightness...no this was better.

Jack shoved one of the many pillows under the commodore's hips, quickly slicked himself and rested against the somewhat-willing hole. "Please, stop." The soft voice gave him pause, but he couldn't stop. He cast another look at the man beneath him. His lashes dark against his pale face, while tremors wracked his body. Jack stroked a fine cheekbone and met pleading green eyes. "Stop shakin' Jamie luv, I'll give you what you need."

Jack thrust deep until his hips were tight against the Commodore's, fisting the pillow next to his face. Now it was his turn to control his breathing - well worth the wait.

The captain lowered himself, pulled the commodore's legs around his waist and started fucking the man as hard as he could. Norrington's pained grunts and pleas to stop rolled over him, as he licked the sweat from his neck. The passage around his cock tightened and Norrington's prick was leaking against his stomach.

"Yer dangerous Jamie. Ya might stop me piratin' after all, now that I've had this it'll be hard to stay up on deck. Keep my cock warm on calm, cold nights. Gettin' wet for me after all, leakin' all over yerself."

"You have no right to my name, you do not know me," Norrington hoarsely breathed out. "My weak body betraying me does not mean I want this, you abhorrent creature."

"Jus admit it, you've been so desperate to catch me coz this is what you wanted. I've read those romance novels too luv; the helpless lass kidnapped and held at the mercy of exotic pirates. The forbidden and exciting lust - just take it."

Jack had slowed his drilling, as he listened to the Commodore's voice become desperate. "Take it," he murmured as he wrapped a rough hand around poor Norrington.

"No!" The man below him cried out pathetically.

Jack halted as he pumped Norrington with the single-minded goal of watching him finish underneath him.

"Oh yes, so pretty for me. What would your lieutenants have to say about this: their hero, the ferocious, pirate-hunting Commodore, coming on Captain Jack Sparrow's cock."

As if struck by lightning, Norrington tensed and came - pulsing around Jack beautifully. 

All strength seemed to leave him as he collapsed under Jack; his legs fell away and lay like a sail with no wind.

Jack raised himself up and pulled out, causing a sharp intake of breath from the disgraced officer. Most of the fight had been taken out of him now but Jack knew he should not be underestimated.

"Don't fret sweet, I'm not finished with you just yet." Jack reached for the dagger next to his bed and cut one of Norrington's arms free. Defeated, the officer was easy to move over onto his front with his chest on the bed and arse in the air - just how Jack wanted him. Watching the Commodore fall apart was a fantastic vision, now after all this waiting he was going to lose himself in his very own navy officer.

"Have you not humiliated me enough, now you intend to mount me like a beast." Jack could feel that fantastic voice rumbling through his chest.

"You've ridden me for months with your endless chase darling, it's only fair I get a ride too."

Jack spits on his entrance and slides in once again. It feels as though he's changed Norrington inside, made a space that's just for him. It's an arousing thought that drives Jack to continue fucking into the man.

While he enjoys full, soft hips and pendulous tits as much as the next man, Norrington's hips fit so well into his hands. Being a tall bastard Jack had to push him down a bit to get the right height - it's just a matter of leverage - then he holds on tight and rides hard, as he promised. 

He won't last long in this tight warmth though. The Commodore is mostly making soft, resigned grunts - no doubt sensitive from his recent release. "If I'd've known it were this easy to keep you quiet I would have bagged you ages ago. I'm still deciding whether to finish on you, or in you." Jack bends down and snakes one arm under Norrington's chest to hold one shoulder, while his wraps his other around his waist. He's hitting all the right spots in the officer now as his passage practically milks his cock. 

"I guess I can't whelp you can I, no seed'll take hold no matter how deep I send it."

"No no, don't, not that, please."

Jack can only hammer home a few times before he's spending himself inside the commodore with a grunt and stuttering thrusts. He barely registers the deep voice of the man beneath him sighing his name.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Once the pirate is completely spent, and their scene over, he picks up his blade and cuts the other free. The newly freed officer immediately rolls over and promptly kisses Jack with a passion he previously assumed British officer's incapable of.

The kiss breaks wetly as Jack strokes one of his flushed cheeks, "you alright Jamie, luv?" 

His bedmate shoots a smirk at him, "what do you think?" And fair enough, on closer inspection Jack can see that James has spent himself again - the new emission cooling on his skin. Jack can't help but lean down for a taste.

"Ugh, filthy pirate. How did you ever rope me in to this?"

Jack crawled up to lay beside James with another kiss. The contact sent tingles through Jack's body, amplifying the pleasure of his recent climax. They had the luxury of relaxing tonight thanks to his crew staying in the village, and James' ship being a week's sail away. "You were the one that suggested it after reading those trashy books with pillaging pirates taking advantage of bonnie lasses. At any rate, I'm a master at seduction Jimmy."

Jack held James close, reveling in the fact that he could hold this beautiful man in this way. These simple embraces he had with James were better than any quick roll with some tramp. "And it doesn't hurt that you're infatuated with me." Like he could talk.

With a slow exhale that Jack had come to realise as a sign begrudged acquiescence, James settles in for the night. "Indeed," he murmurs with a soft smile, and an air of a cat who's gotten all of the cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Con warning: so they're only role playing guys. The Commodore thought being vulnerable at the hands of his Captain would be a little sexy, and I couldn't discourage him. But if you don't like it - even the role-play of it that's fine, I understand. The next idea I'm working on will not have this angle to it.


End file.
